


Always There For You

by orphan_account



Series: Short Stories [6]
Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Danny Sexabang, Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, but i never put it anywhere, but i wrote it a while ago, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan starts whimpering in his sleep, you knew something was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There For You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like two months ago, and it's just been siting there. It's really short, which is why I wasn't going to post it anywhere. But then I was like, "Who gives a shit?" and here it is. Enjoy!

We both had long days today, so when we came home we went straight to sleep. We’ve been friends for a while, so we decided to move in together. We didn’t bother changing clothes, it wasn’t a priority. I don’t know how long we were asleep, but I know Dan’s noises woke me up. It sounded like he was whimpering, and I’m pretty sure that’s not normal. 

“Dan, wake up! Wake up!” I whisper to him, shaking him for good measure. His situation had gotten worse, and I don’t think he liked it either. I could hear it from my room, and it was across the hall. When his eyes finally snapped open, he pulled my to his chest tightly.  
“I was having a terrible dream, and I couldn’t wake up!” Dan whimpers.  
“You’re okay now, Dan. Everything’s alright.” I tell him, rubbing his back to calm him down. His breathing starts to escalate, and that lets me know that the dream really did upset him.

“Do you wanna tell me what happened?” I asked him. Maybe talking about it would calm him down a little. He shook his head, not liking the idea of telling me.  
“Can you stay here with me, please.” Dan says, pulling me closer to him and resting his head on mine.  
“Yeah, I’ll stay with you. But you better keep your hands to yourself.” I joke with him. Our relationship was weird. We may have gotten drunk and done some things best friends don't’ do a couple of times, but we were still friends. That’s how we liked it, so that’s how it would stay, for now. He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me to his chest.  
“Goodnight, Dan.” I say quietly, my eyes struggling to stay open. I finally let my eyes shut, and I didn’t hear what Dan had been waiting so say all night.  
“Goodnight. I love you.” He says, saying the last part quietly. He knew I was asleep, but saying it anyway made him happy.


End file.
